Forum:People freezing your games?
So I've been hearing stories on this site and in game that people have encountered players that join their game, and subsequently experience their xbox freezing up on them. I may have discovered how people are doing this, though I don't have the exact details of what they have made or why is freezes the system in the first place. Apparently though, "invisible" weapons have been modded that do an exceedingly large amount of damage (think modded guns' damage pre 1.3) and that when equipped or placed in one's inventory, not only does the player appear to be invisible (in my experience at least) but that that player can cause a game to crash if he/she decides to drop this invisible weapon on the ground. Apparently their are "invisible" versions of every weapon type, though the player that explained this to me today had in his posession an invisible sniper rifle. Post your thoughts on this, and disagreements should you have any, as I am aware of the fact that any or all of this information could be wrong, as I did obtain it from an unverifiable source. He did not show me the guns' game system freezing capabilities, but did mention that he had used it in situations where the people he played with made him angry. AZS Boggs 21:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) only modded typhoons do that anarchy or shredder I have had experance with invisible weapons certain ones can turn the player holding them invisible although i have never heard of them freezing the game even when i drop my invisible shotgun the game never freezes so maybe it freezes with lvl 70 weapons?Mr.friend009 22:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny you should mention that, because he did drop an invisible shotgun titled something to the effect of "ordinary combat shotgun" that did roughly 25k damage x5. This obviously did not freeze the game but he made it clear that if he were to have dropped his sniper rifle even to just try to get rid of it, my xbox would have frozen, he would have simply lagged out of the game, and the next time he joined another game, the sniper would be right where it was before, in his inventory. He didn't mention what the lvl requirement on the sniper was, however. AZS Boggs 04:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) with all the tomfoolery around now-a-days theres no surprise that games lag's out with the items made. with my constent evesdroping because i can hear but cant talk many difffrent kinds of fiendish items exist it surpries me that the parts to these items even go together and that the game recognizes them as legit and lets them load in. i heard online that a new patch is coming out with in 3 weeks that will rid us of the shredder shredders and other's of the like but i have no idea how reliable this source is so im not counting on it.Mr.friend009 04:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC)